User talk:Mckenzie 101
__TOC__ Vicyorus (talk) 23:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Images Hello: I've seen you've been adding images to the Wiki, and I must remind you that all item pages already have a picture of how they look in the Inventory (it's the picture on the infobox). I have deleted all your inventory pictures, and I must ask you to stop uploading duplicated images. :) Have a good day: -- If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 02:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hip Hop 794 I was viewing profiles when I came a crossed yours and had to tell you that you were born n the eyes of March, the day when Roman Emperor Julius Ceaser died. Just want to point that out :P XxHipHop794xX (talk) 18:33, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Stamp Message here. Hey when is my stamp custom going to be done? HP3 01:37, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Profile Update Hi Mckenzie, I assume that you talk about Template:Userbox. There's a list of all the userboxes hidelinks=1&hideredirs=1&hideimages=1&namespace=10&limit=1000}} here. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :I can also help if you would like to go big on your userpage ;) 18:12, December 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Thanks No problem, BTW, I am putting u on my friends list once P-P gets me the link to ur current avatar :P 23:08, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:05, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas from JWPengie 18:59, December 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Template Sorry Mckenzie, I don't understand what you mean. If you have lightshot can you screenshot the template and link to it on my talk page? Thanks. 21:55, December 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:500 edits Oh you can add that: 23:19, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Rarity Hi Mckenzie. It seems like you added the Rare template on the Green Scarf and the Pink Mittens. Please note that these items will not be rare until March 2014. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 18:40, January 1, 2014 (UTC) RE:Brown userpage Hi Mckenzie, I will give you permission to use it, but I don't think there is a plain "brown" color, it's more maroon-y, but if you want the color that I use on my userpage, you can try adding "tan". 12:07, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Yeah go head 16:42, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Customs? Hey, I heard you do customs, so could you help me make a page banner thing/postcard, with lots of puffles? Just a lot of puffles, with gold and rainbow incl. Thanks for the trouble! ☺Swanflutter♫Thisisthe ❄Besties☃ 09:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I think just the puffles, and can you do all colours? And sorry, just a banner please. Still Working on my banner? UCPWMB A wild SHINY GYARADOS (ギャラドス) appeared! 09:33, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:20, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 RE:Music Do you mean when you click the ID numbers on those page, the music does not play? In that case, it works for me and you should probably check your sound. Did you mean something else? Kallie Jo (talk) 23:52, May 6, 2014 (UTC) RE:Puffles Hi Mckenzie, If you find out some new info that isn't mentioned in the wiki, you are welcome to add it :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:21, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Music ID's Hi Mckenzie, Either check at the bottom of Penguin Cup, or check the CPMW. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:56, June 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Pin tracker Hi Mckenzie, I know, i wanted to make a stadium theme for it, but was too lazy to get started :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:01, June 25, 2014 (UTC)